


Through the Night

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sj_everyday, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam needs just one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Night

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "sj_everyday" prompt #12 "spending the night together"

“Hey, Carter,” said Jack, closing the front door behind him. He hung up his coat and started on his shoes. “Kids are both safely delivered to the Jacksons’, with instructions not to bring them home too early.”

He stopped, leaning in the living room doorway. “You okay?”

Sam looked up from the far end of the couch, hands hidden in the sleeves of her too-large sweater, bare feet tucked up underneath the worn blanket. Her hair was still wet from the shower she’d taken immediately after getting home, when she’d asked Jack in a small, tight voice if he could take the kids to Daniel and Vala’s for the night.

She managed a smile, small but genuine. “I’m okay,” she said. “It’s just…”

“Yeah,” Jack agreed. He sat on the couch beside her and she curled into him, fitting easily together through years of practice. “I know.”

“Yeah,” repeated Sam. She fiddled with the edge of his t-shirt, absently, then after a long moment, she added, “We lost SG-8 today. An ambush, two indigenous groups at war and they were just caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. There was nothing we could have done, nothing _they_ could have done, but…”

“But they’re still dead,” he finished. “And being head honcho, you feel responsible.”

“I _am_ responsible,” she said. “Not like that, but— It’s my base, my people.”

“Yep,” Jack agreed. His hand found its way under her t-shirt, thumb stroking along the skin. “I’ve got all the take-out menus on the kitchen table, if you’re up for some food. And Daniel says they can keep the kids another night, if you need more time.”

Sam’s smile was a little brighter, this time. “Just tonight will be fine,” she said. “And food sounds like a great idea. In a minute.”

“Okay,” said Jack, and they sat that way for a long, silent moment— until his stomach rumbled loudly.

Sam laughed, a little shaky, then leaned up to kiss him. “Okay,” she said. “Let’s eat.”

And the next morning, when they were clearing away empty take-out containers and waiting for their children to arrive back home, Jack caught Sam by the waist, pulling her in gently. 

“You okay?” he asked.

She smile, bright and clear. “Yeah,” she said. “I’m okay.”

THE END


End file.
